


Turn About

by shadynaiad



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadynaiad/pseuds/shadynaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to a challenge on the Torchwood kink meme. The prompt was Jack/Ianto, tickling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn About

“Tickling, sir? All the kinks of the fifty-first century, and you think tickling is kinky?”

“I’ve never understood the appeal. It just makes my skin crawl.”

Ianto smirked. When he’d gotten out the feather duster, ostensibly to do some spring cleaning in Jack’s office, he’d expected some teasing. What he hadn’t expected was Jack’s shrieking like a school-girl when he’d flicked the duster over Jack’s arm.

“But if you like it,” Jack continued, poking Ianto’s side, “I’m game.”

“There’s just one problem with that, sir” Ianto responded, and Jack would have sworn he was smirking. “I’m not ticklish.”

“Not at all?” Jack trailed one hand down Ianto’s side, and frowned. “Really?” Jack tickled Ianto’s side with more enthusiasm, then tried under his arms, and even ran one finger lightly under his chin and across the back of his neck.

Ianto endured Jack’s exploration stoically, until Jack gave up, frowning.  
Ianto’s smile struck fear in Jack’s heart. “I believe it’s my turn now, sir? You did say you were game. I assume you meant fair game?”

Jack backed away from Ianto, surprised at how malevolent a man wielding a feather duster could become.


End file.
